1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application generally relates to systems, methods and applications for improving user experience with data retrieval. More specifically, the present application relates to methods, systems and application for controlling the display of data.
2. Related Art
The ability for a system or processor to deliver relevant search results to a query in an efficient manner is paramount in the twenty-first century. With users having increasingly less time available to structure focused searches, systems and processors have strived to improve their own architecture to locate relevant information requested or anticipated by a user. While the quality of the results may have improved, there have been significant reductions in efficiency.
Natural language text entry is used in many of today's search engines and recognized by systems and processors. Generally, a user freely types his or her query in a search box. The search engine attempts to understand the verbs, phrases and clauses to build a collection of results. Under the current available design architecture, challenges still exist for the system or processor to understand and recognize wide varieties of ambiguous input.
Other search engines employ keyword-based entry to search and retrieve information. That is, the system or processor may search a database for terms provided by the user. While keyword searching may be useful when the user is fairly confident with his or her search strategy the accuracy of the results may be compromised if one or more terms is not proper or not commonly used in the art.
What is needed in the art is a system, method and software application which improves efficiency with searching databases without compromising on the quality of the search hits.
What is also needed in the art is a system, method and software application that is easy to use and obtains relevant data with little time by the user to create a focused search.
What is further needed in the art is a system, method and software application that is user customizable.